Full Text Walkthrough
This walkthrough contains major spoilers as far as telling you where to go and what to do. I don't recommend reading it unless you feel pretty lost, in which case you can read up to the point you are in the game so you can still enjoy the puzzles and discoveries to come later. The Story of Red Cloud Walkthrough Exit your grave. Go West and collect the gear you can find including some bombs and shine potions in the burned down village. Optionally, go back East and enter the flooded cave to find some things. Continue East until you get to the Earth temple's cave entrance. Use your bombs or pickaxe to continue into the 1st temple to get right into the action. Or go North up the hill to reach the village. In the village, grab some armor and drop down the village well. Go right to grab the Orb of Light. Then go left to get your first magic mirror. Use it to teleport to the surface. Or, enter the Earth temple via the bottom of the well. If you enter the dungeon from the well, head north up the main shaft to find a bed rest and your first demon alter to craft a Light Cube, a Greater Magic Mirror and a Soul Reaper when you can. Explore the first dungeon as thoroughly as you wish. To find the boss, head south down the main shaft to the bottom of the flooded room and head left, then up and left. Rest at the bed and continue left. To the left of the boss arena you'll find a demon alter to craft what you want from the 3,000 souls the Eye will drop. Then head up and to the left of the boss arena to find a short cut out of the dungeon. With the Hermes Boots in your possession, run to the West of the village via the long tunnel and jump over the ravine to enter the 2nd dungeon. Go all the way left, grab the key, then continue to follow the path left and down to find the Cloud in a Bottle. Use it in the room to get to the high platform where you'll find golden armor. Then flip the switch back at the bottom and head to the right and follow the path. Jump over the two shafts and head to the right and jump over the ravine to enter the corrupted forest to find the 2nd boss. This juncture is also where you will be able to return to the village tunnel and return home. Pro tip: use a water-walking potion to avoid getting massacred by the boss in this arena. After the 2nd boss, go up and to the left, cross over the ravine once more, then enter the first shaft you come to. Head all the way south into this shaft to find the 2nd Eater of Worlds encounter. Fight this boss so you can craft the Shadow armor and it's powerful soul-based upgrade. Or, after the 2nd boss, you can snake around the corrupted tunnels to get back to the corrupted forest where you can go North to get back to the village tunnel. At this point, you can head East, past your family's burned-down village and use your double-jump to get over the hill. Head East until you reach the Dryad's house entrance. Talk to her, then continue heading East. Explore the jungle tree-top village if you like. Then farther East, you have the option of entering the 3rd jungle temple via the golden temple shrine entrance, or continue East to the volcano, which is the entrance to an optional 4th dungeon, which has meteor gear and some other treasure. If you enter the volcano, eventually you will find a path on the left side of this dungeon that will lead into the jungle temple. In the jungle temple, explore this area until you reach Seath (pronounced Seeth). After defeating Seath and freeing Miakoda, jump off the cliff to the left to enter the Forgotten City. Explore the city as much as you like. Eventually to the West you'll discover a large room that houses your captive brother. Free him and then head to the next tower to the West to fight the forgotten city's guardian. Then head to the next tower to the left and head south to find the entrance to the Fire Temple. Explore this area and find the 4 switches you will need to switch to reach the Western-most part of the temple where you will find the alter to sacrifice the Guide voodoo doll. After defeating the Wall of Flesh in the Fire Temple, head all the way to the East from whereever you are in the Fire Temple zone to find a tunnel that leads to a shortcut that will take you back to the jungle temple. Heading from here to the right with the room with the 3 temple shrines, you can find a short-cut to the surface from above the 3 temple shrines. Or, from the left-most entrance to the Fire Temple, you can go North, climb the towers to find a short-cut to the Earth temple and a quick way back to the village. If you've found a second magic mirror and turned it into a village mirror of course you can use that to fast travel back to the village. Once you've reached the surface, head to the East past the volcano to find the Hallowed Caverns. Explore these caverns and continue to the deepest part of the caverns to find the entrance to The Rage boss fight arena. After this fight, head back to the surface and climb the mountain with your new drill to open the way to the Wyvern Mage's Mountain Fortress. Use the Ice Rod to cross the mountain valley. Here you will find some nice treasure and the Cloud in a Balloon. Fighting the Wyvern Mage is an optional boss fight and is not recommended until later in the game when you feel more powerful. Then head back down to the bottom of the mountain and head East to the Frozen Ocean. Break a hole in the ice and seek out the under-water research facility. Head south into the mythril tunnels and explore this area until you find a large ravine that goes very deep. There you will find the next boss you must defeat, The Sorrow. After you beat this boss, head to the surface and go all the way to the West. You will now be able to open Adamantite gates. You can either climb up above the village mountain or you can run through the village tunnel and briefly enter the corruption temple to find an adamantite gate that is a fast path to the desert. In the desert, look for a tiny house, this will later reveal the quickest route to the Shadow Temple. Go past the tiny house and enter the desert ruins. Look for a purple light. Below this you will find the entrance to the undergound desert ruins. Explore this area until you reach a glowing mushroom cavern. Head to the left to find the next boss you must defeat, The Hunter. After defeating the Hunter, explore the 2 gates which are sealed by Titanite (silver) ore. One of them will be a major plot point and will provide the needed clue to find your father's sword and armor. After retrieving your father's sword and armor, you can upgrade the armor into 3 powerful end-game armors, each dedicated to either melee, ranged or magic. By this point you can also fully upgrade the "Hero's" armor set to it's final form. From here, you can choose to fight The Twins that rest above the twin peaks of Arazium (in between the two mountain peaks to the West of the village). Or you can head back to the tiny house in the desert. The floor gate in the basement will now be open and will lead to the Shadow Temple entrance. Make your way through this dungeon. At some point during your path through this dungeon you will be able to craft an extremely fun end-game armor that you can upgrade from a shadow armor set. There is an optional boss fight mid-way through in the glowing mushroom cavern. Reaching the end of this long dungeon you will find The Destroyer. After defeating this boss, head to the bridge next to your family's destroyed village and jump into the waters to find the entrance to the last temple. Explore this dungeon and enjoy the glass-tube reference to Super Metroid. Shortly beyond this you will find the Machine. The last boss you must defeat. Above this boss arena you will find a short-cut to the Dryad's house and a path to the surface. With all 6 boss shards in your possession, take them to the Attraidies tower in the desert to the West and fly above the tower to find Attraidies boss arena. Use the light and dark shards to craft Attraidies' summoning cube. Fight Attraidies. Do not get destroyed. And congratulations, you just beat the game! If you thought this game was awesome please leave a comment on the Terraria Online thread: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/adv-dark-souls-mod-the-story-of-red-cloud.87617/ Or consider making a donation to www.filmsforaction.org/donate Thanks!